


B E A U

by KazuKirana



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternative Lifestyles, Crime Scenes, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Teen Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazuKirana/pseuds/KazuKirana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bukan sekedar mengenakan kostum atau terpoles make up. Tetapi juga, handal menyembunyikan jati diri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	B E A U

**Author's Note:**

> Halo semua! Ketemu lagi dengan Kazu di fik MC terbaru RivaEre! 
> 
> Jujur aja, sebenernya tema cerita ini saya ambil dari beberapa interview cosplayer papan atas yang saya sukai. Meski berulang kali saya baca dan dengar tetap saja interview mereka tidak pernah membuat saya bosan sama sekali.
> 
> Bagaimana kehidupan seorang cosplayer itu?
> 
> Apakah hidupnya hanya di kelilingi kostum dan terpoles make up layaknya badut?
> 
> Atau karena kecintaan mereka pada suatu karakter?
> 
> Bagaimana cara mereka membuat kostum yang sebegitu rumit dan menarik?
> 
> Mengapa make up mereka begitu detail dan mirip sekali seperti yang aslinya?
> 
> Apakah mereka senang ber-cosplay atau sekedar iseng-iseng mencoba?
> 
> Semua akan terungkap di cerita ini!
> 
> Happy reading bros! XD

“Baiklah, sekian untuk photoshoot hari ini.”

“Terima kasih untuk kerja samanya!” Jawaban serempak terdengar dari seluruh staf kru yang menggema dalam satu ruangan. Beberapa kru berjalan keluar dari ruangan yang berukuran empat kali empat meter menuju kantin yang terdapat di lantai tiga—menyisakan seorang pemuda di dalam ruangan.

Pria itu berjalan pelan sembari melepas satu persatu kancing yang menggantung pada vest berwarna hitam. Menyisakan sebuah kemeja putih yang melekat pada tubuh kekarnya, serta celana katun berwarna hitam ketat senantiasa membalut kedua tungkai kaki atletisnya. Wangi maskulin tetap menguar hingga menggelitik hidung meski tampangnya sudah kelelahan.

Ia menarik kursi lalu duduk sembari menyenderkan punggung tegapnya. Menghela napas berat layaknya orang pasrah. Tidak. Pria itu tidak pasrah cuman kecapekkan saja. Pasalnya, photoshoot hari ini berlangsung lama sekali. Dimulai dari pukul delapan pagi hingga berakhir tepat pukul tiga sore.

Sebuah wig pendek rancung berwarna hitam terasa membakar kulit kepala. Ingin sekali ia melepas benda imitasi ini—tapi tidak sekarang. Pria itu—Rivaille Ackerman yang terbalut oleh kostum butler mengerang capek.

Rivaille Ackerman. Merupakan seorang cosplayer papan atas. Beberapa penghargaan kejuaraan sudah ia raih, mulai dari tingkat nasional hingga internasional dan pastinya tidak semudah yang dibayangkan. Penuh perjuangan serta pengorbanan. 

Rivaille mengusap wajahnya kasar, tak peduli bila make up hancur atau sebaliknya. Dibukanya kasar wig yang sedari tadi melekat pada kepala beserta wig cap. Jemari lentik menyisir asal rambut hitamnya.

“Orang bodoh itu belum pernah merasakan bogem—“

“Rivaille!”

Suara melengking hampir memekakkan telinga. Rivaille terperanjat kaget begitu seseorang meneriaki namanya. Sontak, ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita berambut cokelat yang dikuncir satu dengan poni belah tengah berjalan senang menghampiri si empu.

Wanita itu mengenakan kaos cokelat dengan tulisan yang di sablon. Kedua tungkai kaki dibalut oleh sepasang hotpants potong berwarna abu-abu dan sepasang sepatu sneekers menjadi pelengkap yang sempurna.

Hanji Zoe namanya. Seorang make up artist pribadi sekaligus manajer dari seorang Rivaille Ackerman.

Rivaille mendecak kesal seraya berkata, ”Kau ingin membunuhku ya?” 

“Hah? Tentu saja tidak,” jawab Hanji enteng.

“Lalu?”

Hanji menarik kursi lalu duduk di sebelah Rivaille. Mata cokelat menyorot keseriusan yang amat sangat dan itu membuat Levi menautkan sebelah alis. 

“Rivaille, kau sudah lihat polling hari ini?” tanyanya serius.

Rivaille mengedikkan bahu, ”Belum. Memangnya kenapa?”

Hanji menghela napas, ”Ada yang merebut posisimu lho, jadi sekarang kau ada di posisi kedua.” 

Mendengar itu, Rivaille menautkan sebelah alis—apa ia tidak salah dengar? Posisinya telah direbut oleh seseorang. Hanji melihat perbedaan raut ekspresi yang tercetak jelas diparas tampan pemuda ini.

“Memang siapa yang meraih posisi teratas?” Rivaille bertanya dengan nada ketus. 

Bukan karena iri atau dengki melainkan penasaran. Rivaille selalu seperti itu. Jika ia penasaran maka akan menjawab dengan nada ketus dan angkuh untuk menutupi rasa penasarannya. 

Tsundere? Bisa jadi.

Hanji memutar bola matanya malas, ”Kalau penasaran bilang saja.”

“Tidak, kata siapa?” tanyanya tak mau kalah.

Hanji mendecak sembari menghela napas malas. Tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Rivaille—ujung-ujungnya pasti berantem. 

Mata cokelat menangkap sosok tampan Rivaille yang masih terpoles make up. Sorot mata itu berubah ceria—membuat Rivaille sedikit bergidik ngeri.

Apakah wanita ini normal?

Oke, pikiran Rivaille terlalu melambung jauh sekali.

Tapi kalo fakta, tidak menutup kemungkinan bukan?

“Oi, ada ap—“ belum selesai bicara, Hanji memotong perkataan Rivaille, ”Kau tahu gadis cosplayer yang tengah naik daun?” tanya Hanji dengan semangat. 

Pria yang aslinya bermata kelabu menjawab dengan tautan alis. “Tidak, memang siapa dia?”

Hanji sweatdrop.

Rivaille memang cuek, tapi ayolah ini kan berhubungan dengan karirnya juga—terutama sesame cosplayer.

Wanita cokelat menepuk keningnya keras, “Rivaille, aku tahu kau dingin, tapi jangan sampai sifatmu itu malah menjadi bumerang.”

“Langsung saja ke inti pembicaraan.”

Tegas dan tajam. Merupakan ciri khas seorang pria Ackerman. Hanji menyerah.

“Kau tahu? Ternyata itu adalah Erena! Aku sangat mengidolakan dia!” Hanji berucap bangga dengan volume suara diatas rata-rata—membuat Rivaille menjauh beberapa langkah. Takut bila Hanji tiba-tiba berteriak kencang dengan fantasi gila.

“Terus?”

“Dia cantik, manis, dan imut. Tubuhnya sangat proporsional sekali. Memang benar-benar gadis idaman lelaki,” jawab Hanji sembari membayangkan lekuk tubuh gadis tersebut.

“Siapa peduli,” jawab Rivaille cuek sembari melempar senyum remeh. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan gadis cosplayer yang bernama Erena. 

Mendengar itu, Hanji melotot tajam ke arah Rivaille. 

“Kau ini… jangan seperti—“

“Yaya aku mengerti harus peduli dan blablabla.” Rivaille menjawab kesal perkataan Hanji. Pusing dengan keadaan sekitar, ia pun memutuskan keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan Hanji seorang diri di dalam. 

Gesekan antara sepatu pantofel dengan lantai menimbulkan suara nyaring yang menggema di sepanjang lorong.

Sorot mata menyiratkan kelelahan yang dicampur kesal. Maksudnya—ayolah! Hanji terlalu membanggakan gadis itu dan cukup membuat Rivaille kesal. 

“Tch! Memangnya siapa Erena itu? Sehebat apa dia sam—“

Bruk!

Rivaille tersungkur jatuh ke belakang. Pantat yang dilapisi celana katun bertemu sapa dengan dinginnya lantai—menimbulkan rasa nyeri dibagian bawah. Rivaille meringis menahan sakit. Kepala ia dongakkan hingga menangkap figur seorang gadis dengan balutan kostum cheongsam bercorak bunga warna biru muda dan kuning dengan dasar silver. Kedua mata ditutup oleh sepasang kontak lens berwarna emas.

Bila dilihat, gadis itu memakai kostum karakter dari salah satu anime yang sekarang lagi naik daun. Kotori Minami dari Love Live! School Idol Project.

Gadis itu mengenakan wig abu-abu panjang yang diikat setengah dengan poni rata di atas alis. Ditambah sepasang flat shoes putih dengan tali yang melingkar manis dipergelangan kaki. Menambah kesan anggun gadis ini. Rivaille melempar tatapan tajam ke arah gadis tersebut. 

“A-ah maaf, Anda tidak apa-apa?” tanya gadis itu lembut namun menyiratkan kecemasan dalam nada bicaranya.

Rivaille hanya membalas dengan tampang sinis. Tak menjawab pertanyaan gadis manis itu. 

“Astaga! Rivaille, kau tidak apa-apa?!” suara berat nan menggelegar pun menggema dalam lorong. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Hanji?

Hanji berlari mendekati Rivaille seraya membantunya berdiri, ”Rivaille, kau tidak apa-apa?” tanyanya heboh. 

Jujur saja, saat ini Rivaille ingin sekali menendang Hanji dari lantai lima. Jika dalam akuntansi, Hanji merupakan beban yang harus dimusnahkan ke dalam kredit.

“Aku tidak apa-apa.”

“Benar—“

“Umm, maaf?” Suara lembut menyadarkan Hanji untuk menoleh ke belakang, mendapati sosok gadis yang sedari tadi menatapnya polos. Mata cokelat melotot sempurna. 

Senyum sumringah tercetak jelas diparas cantik wanita ini. 

“Erena!”

Bruk!

Hanji mendorong Rivaille hingga terjatuh—lagi. Parahnya, dalam pose yang memalukan. 

“Aaahh Erena! Aku senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu, boleh aku minta tanda tangan?” tanya Hanji seraya mengeluarkan pulpen dan notes kecil dari balik saku celana. 

Gadis yang dipanggil ‘Erena’ mengangguk singkat sembari tersenyum lembut. 

Menerima sodoran pulpen dan notes kemudian menggoreskan ujung pulpen di atas kertas. Putih kertas ternodai oleh hitamnya pulpen.

Selesai memberi tanda tangan, Erena mengembalikan notes beserta pulpen ke si empu. 

“Ini, terima kasih—umm siapa?” tanya Erena bingung, ”Hanji Zoe! Kau bisa memanggilku Hanji!” jawab Hanji dengan mantap yang dibalas oleh kekehan geli Erena.

Di sisi lain, perempatan tercetak jelas diparas tampan Rivaille. Cukup. Kesabarannya sudah habis. Dengan sigap, ia pun bangkit dari posisi terbaring hingga berdiri tegap. 

“Han-ji.” Aura intimidasi sudah bisa Hanji rasakan. Butuh belasan kali ia meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. Suhu tubuh menjadi panas dingin—layaknya orang flu.

Hanji menengok dengan takut-takut. Sorot mata menangkap sosok figur Rivaille dengan tampang sadis. 

Wanita itu tersenyum kikuk, ”A-ah, ma-maaf Rivaille tadi aku tak sengaja—“

“Apa? Kau mau bilang kalau tak sengaja mendorongku yang berakhir dengan pose seperti itu?” tanya Rivaille tajam.

“Bu-bukan ta-tapi—“

Rivaille menjitak keras kepala Hanji hingga si empu meringis kesakitan. 

“Anda tidak boleh kasar terhadap wanita, Sir,” ujar Erena lembut begitu melihat kejadian tadi. 

Rivaille menoleh sembari melempar tatapan sinis. “Memangnya siapa kau? Beraninya berpendapat seperti itu padaku.”

Erena tak menggubris perkataan Rivaille, melainkan tercekat kaget. Ia baru sadar ternyata. 

“A-anda, Rivaille?” tunjuk Erena dengan nada tak percaya. 

“Ah! Senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan Anda! Saya salah satu penggemar Anda. Saya suka semua foto Anda. Nama saya Erena, senang berkenalan dengan Anda,” ujar Erena sembari mengulas senyum.

Bukannya membalas, Rivaille menatap dingin gadis di depannya seraya berkata, “Aku tidak butuh pujianmu, dasar penjilat.”

Mendengar itu, mata yang asalnya berwarna zamrud membulat sempurna. Tidak percaya dengan perkataan Rivaille tadi.

“Rivaille! Jangan berkata seperti itu,” tegur Hanji yang dibalas oleh helaan napas malas. 

“Erena, maafkan Rivaille ya. Ia suka begitu kalau—“

Sret!

“Ayo pergi.”

“Ri-rivaille! Tu-tunggu! Erena, kita belum berfoto! Lepaskan aku Rivaille!” Hanji berteriak diselingi oleh tangisan buaya. 

Dengan sadis Rivaille menarik kerah kaos Hanji lalu menyeretnya pergi dari tempat mereka berpijak. Meninggalkan Erena yang menatap mereka berdua sembari menghela napas.

.

.

“Ri-rivaille lepas!”

Rivaille melepas dan sukses membuat Hanji menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin untuk mengisi kedua kantung paru-paru. 

“Oi, kau mau membunuhku?” tanya Hanji dengan napas tersenggal-senggal. 

Rivaille mengedikkan bahu, ”Mungkin.”

Hanji speechless.

“Cih, dasar kejam!”

“Satu pertanyaan, sejak kapan aku baik?” tanya Rivaille sembari menatap Hanji. 

Si empu mulai berpikir keras. Pemuda hitam mendecak lidah sembari memberi tatapan dasar bodoh. 

“Rivaille ayolah! Hanya karena posisimu direbut kau jadi seperti ini? Lagian apa hubungannya denganku? Aku belum foto bersama Erena dank au harus tanggung jawab.”

“Kau tahu? Tindakan bodohmu itu merusak image-ku. Bisa hancur harga diriku dalam waktu sekejap.” Perkataan Rivaille sukses menohok hati wanita pemilik mata cokelat. 

“Hiks…kejamnya kau, Rivaille.” Hanji jatuh terduduk sembari mengeluarkan tangisan air mancur—layaknya di komik-komik.

“Aku pergi.”

“Rivaille! Jangan tinggalkan aku!” Hanji berteriak kencang sembari meronta-ronta layaknya anak kecil yang kehilangan mainan. Daripada harga dirinya hancur, Rivaille memutuskan untuk pergi dari sini—meninggalkan Hanji dengan tangisan buaya yang makin menjadi.

Rivaille berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju tempat photoshoot-nya. 

Dalam perjalanan, nama Erena terus terngiang dibenak Rivaille. Kenapa gadis itu bisa merebut posisinya? Apakah karena ia memang manis? Atau cantik?

Oke, Rivaille mengaku bahwa gadis itu memang benar-benar cantik. Mulai dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

Tapi, ia masih tidak bisa menerima dengan posisinya yang sekarang sudah berada di peringkat kedua.

Gadis itu sudah berani merebut posisinya dan Rivaille tak akan membirakan hal itu terjadi untuk kedua kalinya. 

“Erena, sampai kapan pun kau tidak akan pernah menang dariku,” ujar Rivaille sembari mengulas senyum iblis. 

Tak akan ia biarkan Erena merebut posisinya. Untuk sekarang dan seterusnya. 

Keputusan yang bulat dan mutlak. Tidak bisa diganggu gugat. 

Rivaille memiliki saingan sekarang—seorang gadis cosplayer yang tengah naik daun bernama Erena.

.

.

Erena tengah duduk di kursi meja rias dalam ruang photoshoot. Ia melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri—berharap tidak ada siapa-siapa di ruangan tersebut kecuali dirinya. 

Aman.

Ia mulai membuka wig yang sedari tadi menempel di kepala beserta wig cap. Memperlihatkan rambut cokelat nan pendek. Ia juga mulai melepas kontak lens yang sedari tadi menempel pada mata—tak lupa, sebelum membuka ia sudah mencuci tangan terlebih dulu.

Kebersihan sangat diutamakan untuk benda sensitif.

Erena—tidak. Namanya bukan Erena. Nama aslinya ialah Eren Jaeger. 

Erena merupakan nama karirnya—begitu juga dengan Rivaille. 

Pria berambut hitam memakai nama Rivaille sebagai nama karirnya.

Seorang remaja yang terbalut kostum perempuan dengan polesan make up menyihir rupanya menjadi cantik.

Eren menatap dirinya di pantulan cermin. Sangat cantik dan manis.

Ia mengulas senyum tipis, “Sepertinya kemampuan make up ku bertambah.”

Lekuk tubuh bagian atas bisa ia lihat pada pantulan cermin. Dada besar yang sedikit menonjol akibat baju yang ia kenakan sedikit ketat—bukan busa atau pun silikon bra yang suka dijual di toko-toko. Melainkan hormon.

Ya, Eren menyuntikkan hormon wanita pada tubuh agar dadanya terlihat menonjol layaknya wanita. Tapi tetap saja gendernya adalah laki-laki. Karena ia menyuntik hormon bukan trans gender.

Lantas, mengapa Eren Jaeger melakukan hal ini?

Perlahan, tangan Eren tergerak untuk menyentuh cermin, “Kau memang cantik, Erena. Namun tetap saja kau tidak bisa berlama-lama di samping pria.”

Eren tersenyum kecut sembari menatap dirinya di pantulan cermin. Entah kenapa, ia jadi mengingat kejadian lima tahun yang lalu hingga membuatnya trauma berkepanjangan hingga sekarang.

Seperti apa trauma yang ia alami?

Kita tidak pernah tahu. 

Hanya Eren dan Tuhan saja yang tahu.

.

.

.

-To Be Continued-

**Author's Note:**

> Oke, prologue akhirnya beres juga. 
> 
> Terima kasih sudah mampir untuk membaca cerita MC buatan saya.
> 
> Saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya bila banyak kekurangan dalam cerita ini.
> 
> Kritik, saran, dan komentar sangat dibutuhkan untuk kelancaran cerita ini! XD
> 
> Regards,  
> Kazu Kirana


End file.
